


The Loveliness Of Loving You, Sunshine

by X_EventideNocturnus_X



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alpha Akiren, Alpha Akiren/Omega Ryuji, Alpha And Omega first time, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And One Bisexual Disaster Ryuji, M/M, Omega Ryuji, Omega posing as a Beta, One Awkward Gay and one Awkward Bi rediscover themselves, One Panicked Gay Akiren, Pruts and Ruts, accidental heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_EventideNocturnus_X/pseuds/X_EventideNocturnus_X
Summary: Akiren relearns his bestfriend when a new revelation about him comes to light, and despite the discovery dismantling everything Akiren thought he knew about his best friend, it changed everything, and yet nothing all at once. The loveliness of loving him, his Sunshine - it wouldn't have mattered to Akiren at all if Ryuji had actually been a Beta. Though he certainly wasn't going to complain about this turn of events.
Relationships: Kurumiya Akiren/Sakamoto Ryuji
Kudos: 9





	The Loveliness Of Loving You, Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and Salutations, may I have your attention please? This is very important!
> 
> I would like to clarify some things before you start reading. There are a few things you must know about my ABO Verse and how it works.
> 
> My ABO World Building:
> 
> 1\. All people are intersex but can present as any gender they desire. {{This means Akiren and Ryuji technically have cocks and pussies, so yeh.}}
> 
> 2\. Alphas, Betas and Omegas can all get pregnant, but Betas have fertility issues, and don't go into breeding heats or ruts too often, and it's painful for an Alpha and Omega to have sex with Betas, because Betas have a hard time satisfying their partners. They don't have enough energy to keep up with the physical demands of an Alpha or the needy desires of an Omega. Ruts and heats hurt an Alpha or Omega that are mated with a Beta - because it's hard to be satisfied. There's a lot of cons of Alphas and Omegas mating with a Beta. All those cons make it so most Betas aren't able to find mates with Alphas and Omegas. Most Betas end up finding a mate in other Betas, however Betas are so little population wise, most of the Population consists of Alpha and Omegas. - so many Betas go mateless for their entire lives. 
> 
> 3\. Every person has their own unique scent. For example Ryuji has the scent of honey, brown sugar and mangoes.
> 
> 4\. I like to imagine my ABO people with animal tails and ears. Like Akiren would be a cat-boy, Ryuji would be a dog-boy. ETC ETC. {{But not always, depends on my mood if they have animal tails and ears. In this fanfiction, they do not have animal features, sorry}}
> 
> 5\. Babies are referred to as either pups, kits, fawn, doe, hatchling, etc etc. So like if Akiren and Ryuji had kids, they'd be a mix of pups and kits. It just depends on the animal features of the babies parents as to what they're referred to as. {{Again depends. If there's no animal features, then babies would simply just be called babies. In this fic, Akiren and Ryuji do NOT have animal ears or tails, so if they did have kids, they'd just be called babies and not anything else. Maybe some other time I'll do an ABO fic where they have animal features}}
> 
> 6\. Alphas in my verse go into something called pruts, basically pre-ruts. Which happens when a Beta or Omega goes into heat around an Alpha about the same age as them. It's basically like a heat, but for Alphas. Pruts are different from ruts, in the way that Alphas can take care of their pruts on their own. Whereas they need their mate to help them take care of their ruts. Pruts can be alleviated through masturbation and use of sexual toys. In this fic you will see Akiren going through a prut, brought on by Ryuji's heat, because of him missing his daily intake of heat suppressant.

The torrential deluge of freezing rain coated a thin layer of standing water, upon the pathway from the train station to Leblanc, and two sets of bounding footfalls resounded off the pavement. The two sets of footfalls displaced the water, causing the water to part and ripple to make room for the new additional mass being applied to the surface. The little waves of ringlet ripples skimmed across the pavement, before mixing in with the smaller ringlets of ripples, that each singular droplet of rain produced.

The two rather unfortunate souls out and about, were wet, cold, and miserable, and they were caught in the storm, red-handed and yellow-handed – or rather red-gloved and yellow-gloved, although they were actually sans the gloves because they were darting through the streets from the Station. Clear as crystal, or perhaps even as clear as the rain droplets, they were certainly not in a stealthy excursion in the Metaverse, but rather racing through reality.

A frantic dash such as this would evidently tip off the Palace Shadows, and yet no Shadows were giving chase, and even still here in reality- the two culprits were hand in hand, cutting a waving and bobbing trail through the thin layer of standing water underneath their footfalls.

Had they been within the Metaverse, a buttercup yellow glove would be firmly planted in a crimson blood red glove. If the colors of the gloves were to bleed off from the fabric- due to rain which they’d never encountered while in the Metaverse- it would mix together like the water paint from one of Yusuke Kitagawa’s steady brushstrokes, and make a brilliant sunset orange.

The surrounding atmosphere around them, was calling for a painting to be sprung into creation, it was certainly nothing short of tantalizing.

If Yusuke were present, that alluring Artist call of his- to capture this moment in time in the form of a truly elegant work of art, would be far too tempting to resist, and there is no doubt he would give into temptation. Alas the two culprits were subject to the truth of reality, and that truth was they were simply soaked to the bone students at current moment, and on their way to Leblanc, and not warm and dry within Mementos, and donned in their Thief Attire.

The idea to head into Mementos to escape the storm hadn’t crossed their minds, why would their minds be on Mementos anyhow? What with all the chaotic pandemonium going on around them in reality. They had little time to spare Mementos any thought, especially when they were more so preoccupied with having a certain plan of theirs go off without a hitch.

At the very least they were together, facing the storm and not all alone, being all alone in such dreadful weather wasn’t too ideal. So, this very well was the silver lining in this would be picturesque scene. One that would look flawlessly at home upon one of Yusuke’s meticulously worked over canvases, framed with trim and hung up seamlessly onto one of Leblanc’s walls, perhaps somewhere near the Sayuri herself.

Akiren Kurumiya, Leader of The Phantom Thieves and his right-hand man, Ryuji Sakamoto – were the unlucky origins of the footfalls. They both had the all-consuming displeasure of being caught within a sudden thunderstorm.

Thus, they hadn’t brought along their umbrellas when they departed to School for the day, when the skies had been devoid of any dark gray clouds, so beautiful and so brilliantly blue. The two had been rather late to leave the Station, because they opted to wait for a few minutes, to see if the murky weather would subside enough so they could avoid the worst of it. Yet as the minutes rolled by, so too did the pelting rain all around them.

Ryuji and Akiren had two different stops to get back to their humble abodes, yet the horrid weather had delayed the trains, so they’d been waiting together inside the Station. The delay was for a completely valid reason, due to the recent train accident a few months back, the Train staff and Train Station attendants didn’t want to risk any chances of having another accident occur. Even if the trains ran mostly underground, there was the possibility the Station could become flooded either due to bursting pipes, or the excess of runoff water from the pavement around the Station entrances.

Even if they’d prepared for that, and had taken precautionary measures to prevent it. There was also the worry of the Station power failing, causing the entire Station to be plunged into darkness, including the tunnels. If that came to pass, then the conductors of the trains would be trailing a blaze through the tunnels virtually blind, even if they had train lights – it would just be two beams of lights that could only cut so far through the darkness a few feet ahead.

There would be no overhead lights on the tunnel ceilings to cover their blind areas, and so if there was something obstructing the paths of the trains, the conductors would have little to no time to bring their train to a stop. The last thing of concern is that the entire track system didn’t consist of just underground tunnels, there were places in which the trains would have to submerge above ground on railway bridges. There were always the what ifs of stray bolts of lightning striking against any of the railways. Causing damage to the tracks that might be just enough to be detrimental to the trains roaring over the tracks.

The weather was simply too egregious and it was far too risky to continue the usual operations of the Station. With all those ill-fated circumstances to take into consideration, Ryuji concluded that his best bet was to book it to Leblanc with Akiren.

For who knows how much allotted time would have ticked by before the trains started up, and Ryuji could board his train to return home? He could have waited for hours until the storm cleared up, and by the time Akiren and he made the choice to go back to Leblanc together – the sky was already dipping more into darkness.

They were only lucky enough that the train from the School to the Station hadn’t warranted a delay, and they figured that that was as lucky as they would be this downcast day, and that they just had to brave the fierce storm to get to Leblanc. Ryuji had attempted leaving his mother a few texts and voice mails, though he couldn’t discern if they’d gone through or not.

Their luck recently had hit rock-effing-bottom. Not only were the Thieves caught up in a current Police investigation, wanted for a murder they had no part in committing, their merry band of Thieves had also been infiltrated by a most devious and conniving adversary – Goro Akechi.

The Thieves had a limited amount of time to put their counterplan into action, they were already aware of Goro’s true intentions, after Futaba had planted her bug directly into his phone, Goro’s little façade was cracked wide open. Now all that was left was to continue through Sae’s Palace, keeping Goro in unawares of their ploy, while playing their parts. However, as the weather began to take a turn at School, Akiren had texted everyone that there would be no meeting today, and they would be taking a day off from Palace infiltration.

The days were growing ever closer toward their deadline, and they scarcely have a few weeks left at best, before the day of reckoning arrived.

To top off this triple layered expired cake, of misfortune after misfortune, Akiren and Ryuji might wind up taking ill. At least Ann wasn’t suffering through this with them, Ann’s stop for home was Enroute to the Station, and she had an umbrella, so she was able to head home without sealing with any of this. Haru and Makoto were spared from the atrocious weather as well, for Haru was picked up by a chauffeur and Makoto got a ride home with Sae.

Morgana had decided to hitch a ride to Haru’s, to provide emotional support, the observant and sharp-eyed cat had noticed Haru was a tad downtrodden today at School during lunch hours. Also, he noticed that Akiren neglected to bring an umbrella with him, which the cat promptly chastised him for. And so, to avoid getting wet, as well as to comfort Haru, Morgana left with her.

His parting words to Akiren and Ryuji were: _“Are your brains as fried as eggs? I’m not riding in that bag when it’s raining like the world is preparing to create a whole other ocean, forget about it. I’ll drown in there before we get to Boss’s Place, count me out! I’ll just go to Haru’s for the night.”_

And away he slipped into the car with Haru, blending into the fabric of the dark seats, like a true phantom. Which was to be expected of Morgana, he was a tried-and-true Phantom Thief through and through. It was one of the rare times Ryuji envied Morgana, being able to almost vanish into his surroundings completely, it was a tremendous advantage that Morgana had which was highly beneficial to their line of work.

Ryuji was not so blessed. The main attribute of being a thief was stealth, and it was a skill Ryuji was lacking in, in fact Ryuji lacked in so much skills that were required to be a successful thief. Which was horrifically ironic, because that confirmed that Ryuji was indeed the weakest link in the line of thieves.

All he had going for him was his raw and brute strength for when they slipped up and got caught, which ninety-nine percent of the time was Ryuji’s fault, other than that he couldn’t contribute much else to the team. This often-led Ryuji down an unpleasant and spiraling path of questioning his worth, value and usefulness to the team.

He wasn’t much good for anything else.

These intrusive whispers of doubt, crept into his heart, and pierced into it. The pinpoints of the pierces festered – becoming infected and inflamed open wounds. Wounds that scarred over, only to be razed and reopened no sooner than they had scarred. Ryuji couldn’t help but let these thoughts whisper to him even now, as he and Akiren trudged through the chilly rain, hand in hand.

Lagging just behind his best friend, due to his knee, which only added insult to injury. It was just another reason upon the heap of reasons, as to why he was hardly qualified to be a member of the Phantom Thieves. The reasons as to why he shouldn’t be a part of the Thieves had started off relatively miniscule, until they rapidly grew in size and became a mountain.

It was no wonder why Morgana was so harsh on him, or why the rest of the Team blamed him for much of their troubles, or why his feelings were brushed aside. Why everyone else was always put before him, hell even he put everyone before himself. Not only that, he was also acrimonious towards himself so honestly could he actually pin any blame on them?

They only treated him as he treated himself, and wasn’t their some old saying that you should treat someone as they treated themselves, or something along those lines? Hell, he couldn’t recall something like that off the top of his head, especially not while he was chilled down to the very epicenter of his core, left numb from head to toe.

Though despite this, somehow there was a little flickering ember of heat, heat that was accumulating deep down…somewhere. He was unable to locate the exact location of this soft warmth, nor could he even describe it, all he knew was that it existed.

Despite everything, the ember flickered, and Ryuji wondered.

**Author's Note:**

> I do thoroughly hope you all will enjoy this fic! My friend, Villi, and I - came together to create this fic. This fic started off as an rp, and the rp is still ongoing at current moment, so updates will happen over the course of us rping - and after diligent editing to make the writing flow better into a fic format. Filli and I would appreciate it ever so much if you would kindly bookmark, drop a kudos and give us a comment on our work! However, do not feel obligated to do so. Feel free to enjoy this fic however you wish.
> 
> Farewell for now- Eve


End file.
